The Unknown
by Witching
Summary: The Unknown is a being that is invisible and never seen. When Percy loses his family and love to Gaia, The Unknown gives him to Chaos. What shall happen now that Chaos has a new son? And What's The Unknown Role in this story? Rating may change


**Hey guys this is my idk how many story I wrote but hopefully I won't delete this seeing as my power is out and I have nothing to do! On with the story…**

_**The one who dances**_

_**Is the one that glances,**_

_**To see the world on the verge of death**_

_**One will take his final breath,**_

_**To see the world fall **_

_**Is the answer to it all.**_

_**-Prophecy made by The Unknown.**_

Sometimes in life there are unexplainable events that happen to everyone. Even in life and death the human soul is something so fragile that no man alone should ever bare the priorities of setting it straight.

This was normal for all demigods as well. They all fought their entire lives up to this point and for what? To live to fight another day? Or was it perhaps that their parents are making them fight another day.

In life some people cannot take the burden of what it takes for your soul to stay whole. Some go crazy or insane while others break away. This was how it was for many demigods who thought their parents didn't love them or simply did not care.

Many people say that to live to fight another day is that everyone should try and do, no matter what the consequences are in this world. Percy Jackson never believed that though, after the death of his loved one and family he disappeared of the charts and no matter where humans, monsters or gods looked, he could never be found.

Some say he vanished in thin air, like an ash in the sunlight. Others say he went down fighting against an army of monsters. The Gods had always wondered where the hero had went even after years of tracking wherever he was though no one could ever seem to find him.

The unknown knew where the boy was, since The Unknown knew where everything was. He could feel the boy's soul having been ripped off one by one as the boy left himself to his thoughts.

Many thought that The Unknown was someone who did not feel love, did not feel pain or suffering or anger or any type of emotion at all. Oh but he did, and usually like with everyone else he would have simply walked off and ignored the boy and his presence but something made him hesitate.

They were inside a burnt down apartment, ashes were all along the walls and The Unknown could see the shadows of the dead, where they had died and what position they were in. He knew why the boy was crying, as how most people would cry and he silently watched.

He could feel the boy differently than others and he did not know why, something was different about this boy and he was intrigued by this boy.

So as the boy wept on the day after his family and lover had died by Gaia, he slowly fell asleep. The Unknown did not know what to do, he had never cared for a child and his mother and father never were the best of parents either. After all they made him invisible for all life and cast him off on Earth.

So as the boy was sleeping, a thought entered The Unknown's mind and he smiled. The girl that could take care of the boy always wanted someone who she could consider as a son and she was the perfect candidate for the child.

So The Unknown flashed out of the burnt house that night and no one would be seeing of Perseus Jackson for a long time.

The Unknown instantly teleported to something he had not visited in many centuries, Chaos's home. It would be a weird request and The Unknown knew it, but he had a feeling she would honor it as he had honored all of Chaos's requests as well.

His sister and he were on very different terms. They both loved and cared for each other but Chaos was at war with Order, their other brother as well. The Unknown loved both dearly and stayed out of the business where they battle one another as well.

The Unknown slowly walked in the walkway to the throne room inside the castle where he knew she would be staying. She rarely left that area at all because she was fighting Order all the time.

The Unknown sighed, he really wished that they would stop fighting and the only reason it started was because they had an argument over who was better at Sex. Like seriously, who fights over that? The unknown thought to himself.

A scream was heard from his right as one of the maids passed out from seeing the boy fly by himself and The Unknown rolled his eyes. Sometimes it was not fair that he was invisible for life.

He walked into the Throne Room where a meeting was being held with her and her assassins. For years they had been by her sides and since they were immortal they never died. Sure they were killed multiple times, but Chaos down right hated when her family was hurt in anyway; Funny she should thing that.

"We should send reinforcements to Castle Utopia My Lady, I shall lead the charge!" Ruby exclaimed to her.

Diamond shook her head, "They are head strong and would not want the help from us Ruby, and you know that."

Ruby disagreed, "I am sure even now in time of need they would understand."

Sapphire shook his head, "Honey, they would never ask for help or accept it for that matter. The best we can do against Order is help from the Shadows."

"Why can't Chaos just blow their ship to smithereens again?" Asked Pearl who looked bored.

"Pearl, you know Chaos cannot do that. Otherwise the treaty would be off and basically every planet in the universe would be blown to shreds." Citrine commented on her remark.

From next to Citrine was Jade who was playing with her plants and smiling softly. She never liked the war or killing people but she would do what she had to in order to protect her family. She was playing with a Venus Fly Trap who was eating a fly softly when she noticed the person in the air at their table.

"Guys, we have a visitor." She said quietly and waved at The Unknown who waved back. Jade was perhaps the only one that ever said hi to the unknown and who always gave him the respect he always had wanted.

Perhaps it was from fear or respect that the other six assassins stood up and bowed to The Unknown. They could not see him but they could feel every time he was around to say hi.

"Who do you have in your arms Unknown?" Jade asked softly as she made a flower and put it on the boy.

_A boy. Do you know where Chaos is Young Jade?_ Jade smiled softly.

"She's in her chair, she's heard you I believe but hasn't said hi to you yet." The Unknown smiled.

_How rude of her._ Jade nodded.

"I know right! Perhaps you should say hi to her!" She jumped up and down.

_Hmm perhaps you should come with me Young Jade, good day assassins._ Jade got up and followed the floating boy. The other assassins sweat dropped, only Jade could befriend the strongest man in the universe.

It was true though, Chaos had already heard The Unknown come in and usually she would have said hi by now, but she was busy making battle plans with Utopia in her head. When she was finished she sighed, they truly were head strong.

"You know brother, for someone who tells me they get lonely, you could at least visit more often." The Unknown smiled.

_And yet for someone who hates destroying their family. You are at war with your husband because of his better 'sex' performance._

A blush over took Chaos's face, something she rarely ever did, 'I'm guessing this is not a friendly visit?" Chaos asked desperately trying to change the subject.

_Yes, I have a favor to ask of you._ Chaos froze, never in her entire life had The Unknown asked for a favor and she knew that she owed him many. Chaos looked over to Jade who was not really paying attention to the conversation and playing with her pet Venus Fly Trap.

"How can I help you?" She squeaked out.

The Unknown laughed and it was something she had never heard her brother do in her entire life. _I wish for you to take care of this child as if he was one of your own._

It was then that Chaos noticed the person in his arms, something that she should have easily noticed sooner but did not. Moving closer she looked to inspect the boy and gasped.

"Percy Jackson." She said as she touched the boy's hair, she could feel the emotional turmoil within him and sighed. She knew this boy would be a problem, in a good or bad way she did not know.

_So you know him than?_

Chaos nodded," I was hoping to recruit him once he had died. What is wrong with him?"

The Unknown shook his head, _He lost both his mother, stepfather and his half-brother to Gaia. Add on top of that he also lost his soul mate. Perhaps it was not his soul mate I do not know but his soul has been ripped to shreds._

"Why did you save him?" The Unknown shrugged.

_I do not know, all I know is that he is important in some way to my Prophecy, other than that. I cannot tell you. Take care of him, will you?_

Chaos frowned, "You're not staying?"

_I have somewhere else to be, I will be back in a weeks' time. Allow Jade to take care of him will you? She has always brought a smile to my face._

Chaos nodded as his presence disappeared and the boy remained in the air. "Jade, can you take this boy to a guest room? I have too much on my mind."

Jade nodded, "Come on Chewy! We have to take this boy to a room!" A sound came out of Chewy, The Venus Fly Trap as Jade pulled the floating boy to a room.


End file.
